gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Infinity: Yin Yang Yo! (Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition)
''Disney Infinity: Yin Yang Yo! (Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition) ''also known as Disney Infinity 4.0 Edition or simply Disney Infinity 4.0, is an action-adventure-sandbox toys-to-life video game developed by Avalanche Software and published by Disney Interactive Studios and LucasArts. Just how 2.0 focused on the Marvel Universe and 3.0 focused on Star Wars, 4.0 focuses on the 2006 animated series Yin Yang Yo! (and a few shows that aired on Jetix.) It was released on October 2, 2016. It also commemorates the 10th anniversary of Yin Yang Yo! It will be available on the Microsoft Windows, Android, iOS, Apple TV, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii-U systems. PLOT Just like 2.0 and 3.0, this game has multiple plots for each playset. Carl's Army Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard forms an alliance with numerous Disney, Marvel, and Star Wars villains to conquer the Toy Box, so the player must stop them. More plots to come... CHARACTERS Yin Yang Yo! * Yang * Yin * Master Yo * Carl * Lina * Ultimoose * Yuck * The Night Master * Eradicus * Smoke * Ella-Mental * Indestructi-Bob * Brother Herman * Zarnot * Rubber Chucky * Coop * Dave Marvel * Doctor Strange * The Ancient One * Karl Mordo * Spider-Man (MCU version) * Black Panther * Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier * Scarlett Witch * Quicksilver Star Wars * TBA The BFG * The BFG * Sophie Finding Dory * Dory * Marlin * Nemo Pete's Dragon (2016 remake) * Pete 2016 * Elliot the Dragon 2016 Pete's Dragon * Pete * Elliot the Dragon Alice Through the Looking Glass * Alice * Mad Hatter Moana * Moana Waialiki * Maui Kingdom Hearts * Sora * Riku Wander Over Yonder * Wander * Sylvia * Lord Hater * Commander Peepers Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * The Ninja Kim Possible * Kim Possible * Ron Stoppable * Dr. Drakken * Shego Spectrobes * Rallen * Danawa Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Snow White * Witch * Evil Queen GrGrimhilde * Doc * Grumpy * Sleepy * Sneezy * Dopey * Happy * Bashful The Lion King * Simba * Timon and Pumbaa Descendants * Mal * Evie * Jay * Carlos The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes * Dexter Reilly Disney Originals * Goofy * Pete * Chip and Dale * Daisy Duck * Pluto The Little Mermaid * Ariel * Flounder * Sebastian * Ursula Hercules * Hercules * Phil * Hades * Pain * Panic * Zeus Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Beast * Gaston * Lumiere * Cogsworth * LeFou The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Quasimodo * Judge Frollo * Victor * Hugo * Laverne Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Chiro * Antauri * Nova * Gibson * Sprx-77 * Otto * Skeleton King Pucca: Funny Love * Pucca * Garu * Tobe * Abyo * Santa * Mio W.I.T.C.H. * Will * Irma * Taranee * Cornelia * Hay Linn * Caleb * Blunk * Prince Phobos * Cedric My Neighbor Totoro * Totoro * Mei Kiki's Delivery Service * Kiki * Jiji Spirited Away * Chihiro Ogino * Haku The Proud Family * Penny * Oscar * Trudy * Suga Mama and Puff * Bebe and Cece Star vs the Forces of Evil * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Lord Ludo Category:Disney Infinity Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Video games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Jetix Category:Marvel Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Lucasarts Category:Star Wars Category:Doctor Strange Category:Pucca Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Kim Possible Category:Pixar Films Category:2016